Vous avez du feu?
by lunny
Summary: Havoc, personne ne l’ignore, est un grand fumeur. Mais quand on a plus que des allumettes mouillées et pas de briquet en vue, il est toujours bon d’avoir un colonel sous la main… RoyxHavoc.


**Titre **: Vous avez du feu ?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Enfin, j'aurai jamais le cran de faire un manga aussi célèbre…

**Résumé : **Havoc, personne ne l'ignore, est un grand fumeur. Mais quand on a plus que des allumettes mouillées et pas de briquet en vue, il est toujours bon d'avoir un colonel sous la main… RoyxHavoc.

**Genre :** Euh yaoi, je pense… Sinon c'est quelque peu : insensé ?

**Avertissement :** Yaoi, donc ceux que ça choque, vous êtes priés de faire demi-tour… Je tiens à signaler que fumer tue… On ne le répétera jamais assez alors faîtes gaffe !

**Note :** Une idée délirante, une envie d'écrire et me voilà à écrire une fic… Ah tout s'enchaîne si facilement…

Bonne lecture !

Merde…

C'est la première chose que pensa Havoc en sortant son paquet d'allumettes mouillées de sa poche.

Ça lui apprendra tiens de se promener sous la pluie comme en plein été. Remarque : Il était sensé faire beau. Comme quoi, le monde avait beau avoir l'air moderne, les bulletins météos étaient toujours aussi faux. A croire qu'ils utilisaient des grenouilles pour prévoir le temps qu'il ferrait comme on le faisait bien des dizaines d'années auparavant. Havoc se maudit d'avoir cru la météo. Bon, bien sûr il s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait un temps de chien dehors, mais il était déjà gravement en retard sur son horaire habituel. Alors foutu pour foutu, il avait préféré arriver trempé jusqu'aux os au Quartier Général que de subir le sermon du lieutenant sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il arrive à l'heure. Sermon agrémenté d'un flingue chargé bien évidemment.

Résultat, il était arrivé à l'heure mais il avait appris que le lieutenant ne se présenterait pas aujourd'hui car elle avait attrapé un rhume. Monde injuste…

Bon, il s'était tout de même présenté à l'heure. Ses camarades n'étaient pas présents eux même. Epidémie de grippe… Havoc avait émit un énorme soupir à cette annonce faîte par son colonel. Pourquoi ? Oui, Pourquoi lui n'était pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie !

C'était à se taper la tête contre le mur.

Chose qu'il avait faîtes mais son colonel l'avait arrêté, les murs étaient fragiles tout de même.

C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

Et le pire c'était qu'il devait bosser pour toute l'équipe. Et ouais, les papiers importants n'attendaient pas. Et le pire du pire était sûrement que le colonel venait de lui refiler la sienne de paperasse. Ben oui, lieutenant absent, colonel fainéant ! Havoc soupira en prenant une feuille dans la pile. Pile à l'équilibre suspect. Elle devait tenir par miracle. Havoc soupira, pourvu que ce miracle continu avait-il pensé… Devinez quoi ?

La pile s'effondra…

Alors, il dut les ramasser ses feuilles ! Oui, à genoux en plus !

Résultat, maintenant, en plus d'être complètement trempé, il avait mal aux genoux.

Monde injuste.

Alors Havoc se décida de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Pour cet effet, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes pour combler son manque évident de nicotine. Bon le paquet était trempé, mais heureusement les cigarettes n'étaient pas humides. Peut-être que cette journée n'était pas si pourrie pensa-t-il. Ce fut avant de sortir son paquet d'allumettes.

Allumettes mouillés…

Pas de cigarettes…

Havoc soupira grandement. Mais il en avait besoin de cette clope ! Là tout de suite !

Sinon il allait étrangler son colonel qui roucoulait tranquillement au bout du fil.

Oui, il roucoulait le colonel… Avec son ex comme d'habitude.

Monde injuste, non ?

Le colonel peu conscient des menaces de mort sur sa personne raccrocha. Il regarda interrogatif Havoc. Havoc qui était proche de la crise de nerfs pour manque de nicotine et abus de malchance.

Il tremblait littéralement, le visage secoué de tics nerveux.

Alors qu'il allait encore tomber sur ses genoux douloureux et hurler un : NNOOOOONNN retentissant, il entendit :

- Havoc ?

Et alors, dans le cerveau intoxiqué à la cigarette, la lumière fut. Ou plutôt la flamme dans ce cas là.

- Vous avez du feu ? interrogea soudainement le subalterne en se levant.

Roy Mustang était intelligent. Sous ses dehors de parfait colonel se cachait un pervers manipulateur. Mais à ne pas douter, l'homme était intelligent. Pourtant, il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas. Quel serait l'utilité d'avoir du feu ? Il observa son subordonné septique sur son état mental. Il l'avait appris, ne jamais faire confiance à des gens se promenant en tenue d'été alors que c'était la tempête à l'extérieur. Enfin, c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris. C'est pourquoi il décréta :

- Pourquoi faire ?

Et la lumière (ou flamme) fut dans son cerveau en prononçant cette phrase. Il s'exclama :

- Je vous interdis de faire brûler la paperasse !

Je vous assure que Roy Mustang était intelligent…

Mais c'est l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Même si l'exception était énorme…

- Quoi ? interrogea le subalterne surpris.

Brûler la paperasse ?

Un être expérimenté aurait pu voir un éclat malhonnête s'allumer dans les yeux d'Havoc.

Avec un peu de chance il pourrait faire un feu de joie et danser autour…

Oui, il manquait vraiment de nicotine.

Il se reprit cependant et démentit :

- C'est juste pour ma cigarette…

Il montra l'objet en question à son colonel. Celui-ci s'approcha et piqua la cigarette à son subalterne.

En plus d'être un voleur de femmes, le colonel était un voleur de cigarettes ?

Havoc regarda terrorisé Mustang amener la chose à ses lèvres.

Ai-je oublié de préciser que c'était sa dernière cigarette ?

Si Havoc avait été un gamin, il aurait fondu en larmes en hurlant. Mais son statut adulte lui interdisait ce comportement.

Les lèvres du colonel se refermèrent sur l'objet des convoitises. Il s'amusa à la faire rouler entre ses lèvres doucement. Il claqua des doigts, la cigarette s'alluma.

Havoc avait cessé d'être désespéré depuis quelques instants. Il était en totale admiration devant son colonel. Ce dernier le regard impénétrable posé sur lui, retira la cigarette de ses lèvres et rejeta de la fumée.

Il laissa sa tête se pencher en arrière tandis qu'il savourait le goût de la nicotine. Le regard absorbé observa la gorge tendue.

Havoc était en manque de nicotine…

Il aurait du reprendre sa cigarette…

Mais, la façon de fumer du colonel était captivante.

Il ne se rendit pas très bien compte. Les volutes de fumé se rapprochèrent.

Elles lui masquèrent la vue dans un brouillard grisâtre.

Le parfum âcre de la fumée lui remplissait les poumons.

Il en profita pour fermer les yeux et profiter.

Il n'aurait pas du…

Il sentit des lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

Sans aucune raison…

Il aurait du rouvrir les yeux et le repousser…

Pas enlacer son cou et le rapprocher encore.

Pas ouvrir ses lèvres et participer à ce baiser…

A pleine bouche…

Un besoin urgent de nicotine peut-être ?

La langue en avait la saveur…

Les souffles se séparèrent.

Un sourire moqueur d'un côté, un air égaré de l'autre.

Le colonel écrasa la cigarette à peine allumée sous les yeux médusés d'Havoc.

Mustang lui fit un léger sourire avant de lancer :

- Interdit de fumer dans les locaux depuis hier…

Oui, un son inarticulé s'échappa de la bouche d'Havoc…

Monde injuste…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (relisant) :

- Bon c'est très court, pas vraiment marrant, pas vraiment romancé… Mais bon fallait s'y attendre sans vrai scénario…

Roy (toussant) :

- Koff Koff ! Mais t'es malade ! Je vais crever d'un cancer par ta faute ! C'est ma mort que tu veux ?

L'auteur (donnant un coup dans le dos du colonel) :

- Allez recrache ! Vite ! Je veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! J'ai rien fait ! Pardon !

Roy (recrache une arrête) :

- Argh ! Ah ça fait du bien ! J'ai cru que j'allais vraiment mourir avant d'avoir autorisé le port des mini-jupes…

L'auteur (met l'arrête dans un sachet) :

- Ouah ça doit valoir des milions ça ! L'arrête qui a faillit tuer Roy Mustang !

Roy (pique le sachet et s'enfuit) :

- Héhé ! A moi tout cet or !

Havoc (dans son coin, une allumette sèche et une cigarette en main) :

- Allez allume toi… Allez pitié… Tu es ma dernière chance…

L'auteur (observe l'allumette craquer) :

- Ah ben pas de chance… raté !

Havoc (hurlant) :

- NNNOOONNN ! Ma seule allumette ! Non, c'est pas possible !

L'auteur ( compatissant) :

- C'est pas grave tu en rencontra d'autre dans ta vie… des allumettes il y en a plein dans l'océan…

Havoc (regard l'auteur sceptique) :

- Mais si elles sont dans l'océans, elles sont mouillées…

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Ah ben c'est vrai ça…

Havoc (se cogne la tête contre le sol) :

- Non ! Tant d'allumettes gâchés !

L'auteur (regarde la fissure se former au sol) :

- Ecroulera ? Ecroulera pas ? Bon, euh… reviews svp ?


End file.
